


Father's Day

by mydeira



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla visits LA and has a little surprise for Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bookishwench for maybedarkpink’s Dru Ficathon (on LiveJournal in April of 2004) who requested a carousel, Angelus or no preferred pairing, and no murders taking place during the fic. While there’s no actual appearance by Angelus, he pops up in conversation. I hope you enjoy. A big thank you to the best beta around, Savvy.

The stars were singing tonight, but were muted by the city-glow.  Almost quiet.  Drusilla cocked her head, straining.  Silence was a lonely thing, but every once in awhile it wasn’t so bad.

 

She felt her boys approach before she heard them, arguing.  They were always fighting, often times over her.  Drusilla twirled with a giggle.  She was their dark princess, the original catalyst, but not the only catalyst anymore.  But tonight it was her turn.

 

Hopping onto the rundown carousel, Drusilla made her way into the shadows.  She wasn’t ready for them to see her just yet.  Hadn’t seen her boys in so long.  Both so angry when she left them, both so cruel.  Well, Daddy was in for a treat.  And her Spike, shining so brightly.  She had tried to warn him, but she had been ignored.  Drusilla held no illusions of sanity, she knew she was crazy, but that didn’t make her visions any less valid.

 

The carousel let out a discordant note as the two vampires stepped on.  Drusilla waited, and listened.

 

“I told you I could handle this myself,” Angel grumbled.

 

Spike snorted, “Right, because you handled things oh so well the last time she was in town.”

 

“It was a difficult time.”

 

“We’ve had our differences, but torching her and Darla...that’s cruel even for Angelus.”

 

“But your chaining her and Buffy up and threatening to kill one for the other was okay?”

 

“Didn’t hurt ‘em, did I?” Spike said pointedly.

 

Forever the poet, her precious Spike, sweet William, and he did have a flair for the dramatic.  She had been proud of her boy that night, but hurt that he would stake her for the unworthy girl.  Knowing the outcome didn’t make the pain any easier to bear.  And the pixies tittered for weeks after, showing her the suffering to come.  But he’d brought it on himself, so it was no longer her place to protect him.  Hadn’t been for quite some time, she sighed sadly.  Mustn’t dwell, the wheels were in motion.  No sense mourning over what was gone when something better lay ahead.

 

Drusilla tsked at them from her black and gold horse, deciding to reveal herself.  “My boys never could be together and not fight.”

 

They turned to face her.  Too busy bickering to pay attention to the job at hand.  That had always worked to her advantage.

 

“I thought even you would know better than to return to LA, Dru,” Angel spoke finally.

 

“Don’t be angry, Daddy,” she said petulantly, alighting from the horse.  “You should be happy to see those of us still around. One by one they’ve left you.  Family and friends abandoning you.  But some still remain.  And some can’t stay away.  Isn’t that right, sweet William?”

 

“Dru,” Spike acknowledged her.  “Still listening to the pixies?”

 

“They’ve been all a-buzz.  One of the Old Ones walks again,” she whispered.  “Soured the sweetest.  Sweet to both of you.  But the night could no more share with the day than be apart from it.”

 

“Fascinating as this is,” Angel cut her off.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“You should be nicer to me,” Drusilla said warningly.  “You’ve been a very bad daddy.  I shouldn’t have done what I did.  You don’t deserve such a gift.”

 

“Gift?  Dru, luv, what have you done?” Spike approached her cautiously.

 

Drusilla smiled upon her childe with pity.  “Got the spark and she let you burn to ash.  Was is worth it, my Spike?”

 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” he answered without hesitation.

 

“I know you would,” she touched his cheek gently.  “Always so noble, so willing.”

 

“What did you do?” he asked her softly.

 

She reveled in the nearness of her mate.  Their story wasn’t over yet.  He was so lonely.  Not meant to be alone, her Spike.  Maybe after, but first things first.  She learned close, and whispered conspiratorially, “I brought Angel a gift.  He tried to get rid of it, but I’ve brought it back to him.”

 

“Spike!” Angel tried to pull him back.  Was Daddy afraid she’d harm her boy?

 

“Let go, Peaches,” Spike glared at him.  “I know what I’m doing.  Now, Dru,” he turned back to the woman who had once been the sole love of his unlife, “what did you bring?”

 

“Not what, _who_ ,” she corrected.

 

“Who?” the males exchanged a look.

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Drusilla sing-songed to the empty night, clapping with glee.  This was too perfect.  Miss Edith had tried to take credit, but the idea had really been hers alone.  Angelus would have been so proud.

 

They barely registered a fourth presence, when a voice spoke.

 

“Hello, Father.”

 

Angel spun around to face his son.  “Connor?”

 

The boy smiled coolly.  “At least you remember me.  Out of sight but not out of mind.”

 

“Broods like you, but fortunately got his mum’s good looks,” Spike commented.  Angel turned on him.  “Haunting Evil & Co. was quiet enlightening.  Bet I could tell you a thing or three that you don’t know.”

 

Drusilla walked over to Connor, stroking his cheek delicately, causing him to lean close.  She didn’t miss the look of almost comprehension that flickered across Angel’s features.  He’d come to terms with it soon enough.  “Pretty like his mummy, but deep inside he’s his daddy’s boy.  Every inch the childe Angelus could hope for.”

 

She drank in the look of horror that grew on her sire’s face as comprehension dawned, and swayed to the tune of four heartbeats that weren’t there.

 

“I understand now,” Connor said, as he nuzzled into Drusilla.  “Why you did what you did.  What I fought for so long.”

 

“Drusilla, please tell me you didn’t,” Angel pleaded.

 

“But that would be lying, and you taught me never to lie to you.  First lesson you ever taught me,” she said, her tone heavy with meaning.  She remembered those days and weeks all too clearly.  Breaking her down, remolding her.  She hadn’t truly appreciated it until years later, when she’d grown into her new form, accepted things.  This wasn’t revenge.  He had taken away, but she had given him something back.

 

“How did you find him?” Angel asked, voice strained.

 

“Blood always knows blood, deep down.  Isn’t that right, my sweet?” she peered up at her new childe.  So young looking, but he had the wisdom of centuries.  A perfect mixture of ferocity and worship.

 

The boy nodded, eyes locked on his father.  “She spoke of things I’d seen in my dreams, or thought were dreams.  She offered answers.  She offered the truth,” he said bitterly.

 

“And you believed her?” Angel was incredulous.  “How could you believe her?”

 

“She never gave me a reason not to,” Connor replied with cold simplicity.  “And she accepted me as I was.”

 

“Darling boy, saw too much and could not forget,” Drusilla cooed.  “Never trust a deal with the Devil.  But you can always count on him collecting his due.”

 

“An idiot could see that,” Spike muttered.

 

“Spike, now’s really not the time,” Angel hissed.

 

“Can’t tell me the thought never crossed your mind after your buddy Chuck’s deal went sour?  Seems that what the Senior Wankers give they can readily take away,” Spike clarified.  “But you always were a bit naïve with that sort of thing.”

 

Peck peck peck likes chickens fighting over feed.  Feed.  Feeding.  Drusilla frowned.  Hungry.  She’d been so busy planning Daddy’s surprise, she’d forgotten to eat today.  Maybe if they went away and came back Angel would be more grateful.  No, no.  He would never be grateful because he didn’t understand, he never did.  This wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all.  She began to whimper.

 

“Drusilla?” Connor questioned her, concern evident.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“He always ruins things,” she sniffed.

 

“Shh, it’s alright,” he held her close.  Then over her head, “All she’s ever wanted is your approval.  After everything you’ve done to her, you still have to hurt her.  But that’s all you’ve ever known, isn’t it?  Isn’t it, Father?”

 

“Connor, I…” Angel was lost.

 

Drusilla fought back a smile as she clung to Connor.  It worked every time.  She stole a quick glance at Spike who was watching her with a bemused expression.  He knew but he still played along, always was a good childe.

 

“No.  No more.  I’ve had enough,” Connor said sharply.  “I knew we shouldn’t have come here.  I’m sorry, Dru.”

 

“Miss Edith lied to me.  Said Daddy wanted his boy,” she forced her voice to sound high and sad.

 

“C’mon, Dru, let’s go,” Connor turned them to leave.

 

“Wait!” Angel called out.

 

“Why?  What more is there?” his son asked.

 

“I’m sorry, Connor, I only meant the best for you.”

 

“Sorry.  You’re always sorry.  But you never do anything about it, do you?” Connor said emotionless, before turning and walking away with Dru by his side.

 

“Angel, no!” They turned to see Spike tackle Angel to the ground.

 

“Let me up, Spike!” Angel struggled, but the blond vamp had him pinned firmly against the ground.

 

“Sorry, Peaches, but I can’t let you do it,” Spike said, prying the stake from Angel’s fingers and tossing it aside.

 

Drusilla held Connor in place.  Couldn’t let him interrupt.

 

“He was going to stake us!” Connor seethed.

 

“Shh,” Drusilla said.  “Watch and listen.  It is never so simple.”

 

“It’s still your son, Angel, you can’t dust your son!” Spike was shouting.

 

“That isn’t Connor,” Angel said, still fighting.

 

“You’re a bigger tosser than I though if you still believe that cock ‘n bull story you’ve been telling yourself over the years just so you don’t have to deal with Angelus.  You know better than that, Angel!”

 

Angel finally broke free but was stopped by Spike’s voice.

 

“Haven’t you lost enough already?  Are you going to destroy a couple of the few people still remaining in your life?”

 

“Go!” Angel said finally, defeated.

 

“Come on, my sweet,” Drusilla said, pulling Connor away from the scene.  Things had turned out better than she’d hoped.  Best to leave now, but they would be back.  She had more surprises in store.

 


End file.
